Teardrops On My Guitar
by Kierza
Summary: I heard this song and had to make a songfic out of it. I hope you all like it.


AN/ I listened to this song on the bus one day and couldn't help but think of Toph. Poor girl. I hope you all like it. Thanks to my beta Sifu Blind Bandit!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift.

* * *

The day was cloudy and cold. Of course, Toph couldn't tell if there were clouds in the sky, but she could hear other people complaining about how it was about to rain, so she figured it was cloudy. The weather seemed to symbolize her feelings at the moment. Funny how that kind of thing could happen. One moment she was happy and the next moment, he ruins the mood. He didn't know though, he thought he was just having a nice chat with her. If only he knew. 

_Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need_

_Everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

When she first met Sokka, Toph just saw him as an immature, useless human but throughout her journey with the gang, she realized what a kind and caring person he really was. She had constantly wondered how she had never seen that before. Her feelings had continued to grow for him. After the Serpent's Pass, she realized that he loved Suki, and there was no way that he would like her, yet somehow her love for him continued to grow, no matter how hard she tried to stop it.

_Drew talks to me,  
I laugh cause it's just so funny  
I can't  
Even see  
Anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Time went on, and after Ba-Sing-Se fell, Toph had a feeling that Suki was gone. Toph couldn't help but feel somewhat happy. She felt evil for feeling that way but the fact that Sokka could be with her made her feel so much better. It felt strange being so in love with him. Every time he made a stupid joke, she fought with herself to not smile. The jokes weren't even that funny, just for some reason she couldn't help herself smile whenever he tried to make everyone laugh.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me,  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes,  
So perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

There was also the time when he went off to learn how to use the sword. He had sounded so dejected at first about not being able to help. Toph felt sorry for him and was glad that he had found something he liked, but she had missed him while he was gone. She never knew that she would miss him so much, and was even brave enough to admit it to Katara and Aang. It was then that Katara mentioned Toph marring Sokka. Toph knew Katara was just trying to make a joke but her heart still beat quickly at the thought. It was a good that she was the only one who could feel that kind of thing. Katara would be all over the fact that Toph liked Sokka.

_She'd better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Then the war ended and Sokka found Suki. They started going out and Toph was all alone. Well, not all alone. Sokka still talked to her, but it wasn't the same. He used to talk to her about things that he never told anyone else, like that time when he told her about how he only saw Katara when he thought of his mother. Toph felt special when he told her things like that. It felt like he could trust her, and she liked that. But now he only talked about Suki.

_So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_'Cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Then today he told her. On the day she felt so brave and so strong. She was going to tell him, knowing that he probably was going to laugh at her. Toph just wanted him to finally know about how she felt for she couldn't keep it inside of her any longer. She walked down the streets of Ba-Sing-Se trying to find Sokka's house when he ran up to her, his heart beating fast. He then told her what she was afraid of hearing. Sokka told her that he was going to marry Suki. Toph left as soon as she could, forgetting to tell Sokka about her feelings for him.

_He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into._

As soon as Toph was home, tears started to fall down her face. Her heart felt crushed and completely broken. The one person she had learned to love had left her. Gone off and married some other woman. Toph cried for a long time, the tears couldn't seem to stop falling. Finally, she stopped. She decided that even though Sokka had left her, she would still forever love him. She would continue to love him, even though he didn't love her. No matter what.

_Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see._

* * *

AN/ Please R&R! 


End file.
